Fixing The Mess
by mudbloodandproud1996
Summary: One shot AU - He phoned her in the middle of the night. She knew exactly why he was calling. He had ran off to the Hampton's for the summer with his ex-wife, leaving her, and her feelings shattered on the precinct floor. And he just thinks after months without a word, he can just rock up? Set start of season 3. Rated T for safety. *Complete*


**A/N: So the idea came to me when I was rewatching 3x01 and I liked the interrogation scene between Castle and Beckett and my little writer mind of mine thought up this! I am currently working on another story but this one came to me so I quickly wrote it! All mistakes are mine and yeah, that's about it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and avoiding my homework.**

She opened the door to the interrogation room,

"You're free to go." She said simply

"What, that's it?" he asked confused.

"Bullets don't match your gun. You're off the hook." She left the door open and walked away from him, not even bothering to see if he followed her or not.

"So what's our next move?" he asked, popping up beside her, startling her slightly.

"There isn't one, at least, not for you. You're going home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, two victims, one of them an acquaintance of mine and you're sending me home?!"

"You're a witness, Castle," she deflected, "I can't have you involved,"

"I'm ALREADY involved," he shot back at her

"Castle," she was annoyed at him now, and just wanted him out of her sight, "Go home. Go back to your Hampton's, your ex-wife, your book parties, okay?! I've got work to do."

"What did I do?" he called after her.

She didn't turn around, she kept walking. She had to get out of there, just get away from him.

_~Later that night~_

She groaned as she saw his face light up on her phone for the fifth time tonight. She knew he would just keep calling until she picked up, so she answered it.

"Beckett," she answered as if she didn't know who it was.

"Beckett! You picked up! I have been calling you for ages and you didn't..."

"What do you want Castle?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Well, I, I just...um," he faltered

"You obviously called for a reason, so what is it?" she asked.

But she knew exactly why he was calling. He had ran off to the Hampton's for the summer with his ex-wife, leaving her, and her feelings shattered on the precinct floor. And he just thinks after months without a word, he can just rock up and expect to fit back in at the twelfth like no time has passed, like nothing had happened?! But it did happen. And it hurt like a bitch.

"I was just wondering," he began, "Why you had yelled at me at the precinct today, I just didn't understand what I did wrong, and I want to know why you did it."

"Why Castle? You have never ask why I yelled at you before, why should this time feel any different?"

"Because this time I could hear the hurt in your voice when you said it, instead of annoyance." She could practically hear him smiling when he said it. The nerve of him. Did he think this was a joke!?

"Did you maybe consider it was something that you DIDN'T do? Because I didn't see or hear from you for an entire summer, and then all of a sudden, here you are again, like nothing ever happened."

"Is this what this is about? I didn't see you all summer? Beckett, if this is all that is wrong then I don't see what that has to do with you sounding like you did."

"Well, Castle, if you don't know why I sounded like that this afternoon then I guess you never will. I meant what I said this afternoon. Go back to your Hampton's your book party's..." she hesitated before she continued because tears had started to form in her eyes, "Your ex-wife, just, leave me alone, okay?" her voice cracked on the last line as she hit the end call button on her phone.

She collapsed onto her bed and let the tears fall. She didn't care anymore. The whole drama with Castle was wearing her out and she was over it. They seemed to never be on the same page, their relationship with each other was a mess. It was better that he was out of her life than to be in it and cause her nothing but stress and heartbreak.

She sobbed into her pillow until her eyes were dry and her throat was sore. She got up and went to the bathroom, splashing cool water on her face, trying to calm herself down.

"_This is ridiculous,"_ she thought to herself _"Crying over Richard Castle, like a teenager. Get a grip Kate!"_ she slapped her cheeks lightly for good measure, something she did when she needed to get her game face on.

She walked out of the bathroom and put on her pyjamas and took out her notebook by her bed. She always wrote down how she felt before she goes to bed each night. It sounded childish and strange, but it was something she liked to do before she slept as it helped to clear her head.

"Angry" she wrote onto the page, pressing down hard with the pen, "Upset, tired of everything, frustrated with Castle."

She was just about to close up the book when she heard a knock on her door.

She wasn't expecting anyone, so she quickly lay her notebook face down on the bed and grabbed her Glock 26 from her nightstand and carefully tiptoed up towards the door. She looked through the peephole to see if she knew who it was, but his back was turned.

"Okay, okay, okay" she whispered, steadying herself as she prepared to open the door.

She swung the door open quickly and aimed the gun at the man.

"WOAH!" he shouted, "Beckett don't shoot!" he winced, holding his hands up to his face.

"Castle?!" she exclaimed. She went to greet him but then remembered all the pain he had caused her and her gut twisted. She tried to close the door but he held it open with his hands.

"Beckett, I am not leaving until we talk!" he shouted as she tried as hard as she could to close the door.

"Talk?! What even is there to talk about?! You get to live your life now as a famous author, and I get to do my job without you getting in the way, everyone wins!"

"But that's not what I want!" he shouted. She stopped trying to close the door and looked at him.

"Well you sure as hell made that decision when you left for the Hampton's Castle, because from where I'm standing, you don't want me in your life."

"How can you even think that Kate?" his voice was softer now, almost a whisper, "Please, just let me come in, and we can talk, please?"

She heard the pleading in his voice, saw the look in his eyes. He really wanted to fix this and she could see that. She turned away from him and walked into the kitchen, leaving the open door as an invitation to come in.

She could tell that he had come into the apartment by the closing of the door and the shuffling of feet close behind her.

She put the kettle on and turned back around to face him.

"Okay, so you're here Castle, let's talk. Why did you come here at..." she looked down at her watch, "One in the morning?"

He hesitated before answering "Because I upset you, and I couldn't go to sleep with that on my conscience."

She scoffed "Surely Gina couldn't have done anything to help you with your guilty conscience? She probably could make you forget me in a second. It wouldn't be the first time," she trailed off.

"Okay," he interrupted, "Is this about the whole 'I took Gina to the Hampton's' thing?"

"Hmm, I wonder," she asked sarcastically, "Do you think it is Castle? You're the writer, why don't YOU tell me?"

"Okay, Kate stop. Just, listen to me okay? I know you must feel hurt that I took Gina to the Hampton's when I invited you, and I should have called you a little sooner, and I said I was sorry for that. Why are you still so mad?"

"I am mad Castle, and angry and sad that you took your ex-wife to the Hampton's, but it's not just that. You ignored me the entire summer. It's like, I wasn't even there anymore, all you cared about was her and your life, your Hampton's, your books, and you didn't even think of how that would have made me feel!"

"You said you were fine with it," he retorted, "You said you were fine with Gina and me going away together,"

"Well I lied, Castle, I lied! It killed me!"

"How could it kill you? You were with Demming and..."

Realisation dawned on him and she quickly looked away, walking back to the now boiled kettle.

"Wait a minute," he started, "When exactly DID you break up with Demming?"

She avoided his eyes as she poured hot water into the coffee mugs, "Uh, I don't remember." she lied.

"Beckett, you remember everything."

He stared at her as she continued to bustle about the kitchen, making herself look busy.

"I don't know, is it really that important?" she asked, trying to drop the subject.

She handed him his coffee and quickly took a sip of her own. He was still staring at her.

"You broke up with him before I went to the Hampton's." he said. His eyes growing wider, as if he were seeing for the first time, "That's what you were trying to tell me before Gina showed up."

She put down her cup and buried her head in her hands, trying not to cry again. She would not let him be the reason she cried, not ever again.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes I did."

She didn't look up but she could hear him sigh and move closer towards her.

"Kate," he whispered, "If I had known, I..."

"Still would have gone with her," she finished. She could feel the tears coming but she forced herself to stop.

"No," he said gently, "I would have gone with you."

She looked up at him bewildered, "What?"

"Kate, if I had known..."

"Well you didn't, so can we please just let this go now?"

He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. She didn't squeeze back but looked down at their joined hands.

"Kate, I don't want to lose you. You are too important to me to let you go. I sincerely apologise for the way I treated you, and, if you let me, I want to make it up to you. I know it won't take a day, or even a week, but I am willing to make it work for us. I can even end it with Gina if you want me to if that makes you unhappy. Whatever you want Kate, I want this, US," he said, gesturing between them, "To work out. I want us to be partners again.

She smiled and looked down, avoiding his gaze. It was exactly what she wanted between them. She knew it would take a while, but she knew that at least this was the start of the journey.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" He asked, wanting to make sure everything was somewhat alright between them.

"Okay." she said.

"Come here," he said, gesturing her to come to him.

She moved closer to him and he pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his head resting on her shoulders, her arms wrapped around his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Having fun smelling me there detective?"

"Shut up Castle,"

They separated and sat back down and talked well into the night. It was at 4am that Castle stood up and finally said goodbye.

As Kate closed the door behind him, she let out a sigh of relief. It was all over. They were okay. For now anyways. They still had a long way to go before they would be the way they were before summer, but at least for once they were on the same page.

She walked back to her bedroom and saw on her bed her notebook, still face down. She picked it up and crossed out what she had written only hours previously.

"We are okay again" she wrote. She replaced the notebook on the nightstand and turned off her light and went to sleep.

**A/N: Okay so I wrote this on the bus ride to and from school on my iPhone so if I have spelling mistakes or anything like that, I apologise. This idea just hit me as I was watching the season 3 premier the night previously so I just had to get it done. Thank your for reading it!**

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Have a good day/night! :)**


End file.
